parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Little (Chicken Little)
a spoof of Chicken Little. Casts *Chicken Little - Victor (Leap!/Ballerina) *Abby Mallard - Felicie Milliner (Leap!/Ballerina) *Runt of The Litter - Neil (ParaNorman) *Fish Out of Water - Finny (All Creatures Big And Small) *Foxy Loxy - Greenwood (Next Gen) *Goosey Loosey - Chloe (Gnome Alone) *Buck Cluck - Percy Patterson (Smallfoot) *Turkey Lurkey - Lovelace (Happy Feet) *Kirby - Baby Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Melvin (Kirby's Father) - Henry Gardner (Storks) *Tina (Kirby's Mother) - Sarah Gardner (Storks) *Morkubine Porcupine - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *Mr. Woolensworth - Poop (The Emoji Movie) *Coach - RJ (Over The Hedge) *Dog Announcer - Otis (Barnyard) *Hollywood Chicken Little - Maui (Moana) *Hollywood Abigail - Tulip (Storks) *Hollywood Fish - Dave (All Creatures Big And Small) *Hollywood Runt - Grug Crood (The Croods) *Principal Fetchit - Munk (Happily N'ever After) *Puppy Boy - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Puppy Boy's Mother - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Runt Mama - Molly (Next Gen) *Umpire - Gru (Despicable Me) *Acorn Mascot - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Rodriguez - Norman (Paranorman) *Dog Goodman - Norm (Norm of The North) Trailer/Transcript *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Trailer/Transcript Transcript Parts *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 1 - Opening/The Sky is Falling! *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 2 - Percy Drops off Victor/"One Little Slip" *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 3 - School/Let's Play Some Dodgeball *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 4 - Going Home/"All I Know" *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 5 - "Stir It Up"/The Baseball Game *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 6 - "We Are the Champions"/Piece of the Sky *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 7 - "Wannabe"/Felicie, Neil and Finny at Victor's House *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 8 - It's Time to Find Finny *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 9 - Inside the Spaceship/Finny is Okay/We're Next! *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 10 - Scary Villains Chase/Ring The Bell! *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 11 - The Crowds are Coming!/You Gotta Believe Me This Time *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 12 - Destiny/Scary Villains Attack *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part Part 13 - "It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine)"/Victor Apologizes to Percy *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part Part 14 - We Got a Plan to Save!/Final Battle *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part Part 15 - Henry and Sarah/The Town is Saved *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 16 - Victor Little: The True Story/"Ain't No Mountain High Enough" *Victor Little (Chicken Little) Part 17 - End Credits Gallery VictorFrançoisXavier.jpeg|Victor as Chicken Little FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Abby Mallard Neil-paranorman-4 52.jpg|Neil as Runt of The Litter Finny-all-creatures-big-and-small-24 5.jpg|Finny as Fish Out of Water Greenwood_from_Next_Gen.jpeg|Greenwood as Foxy Loxy Chloe in Gnome Alone-0.jpg|Chloe as Goosey Loosey Percy_Patterson.jpeg|Percy Patterson as Buck Cluck lovelace-happy-feet-94_5.jpg|Lovelace as Turkey Lurkey Th1LPHQUA3.jpg|Baby Diamond Destiny as Kirby IMG_3995.JPG|Henry Gardner as Melvin (Kirby's Father) Sarah Gardner.jpeg|Sarah Gardner as Tina (Kirby's Mother) Rocky (Chicken Run).jpeg|Rocky Rhodes as Morkubine Porcupine Poop.jpg|Poop as Mr. Woolensworth RJ.jpg|RJ as Coach B51yPlgCAAA3DYK.png|Otis as Dog Announcer Maui.jpg|Maui as Hollywood Chicken Little Tulip.jpg|Tulip as Hollywood Abigail dave-all-creatures-big-and-small-57_3.jpg|Dave as Hollywood Fish Grug_Crood.png|Grug Crood as Hollywood Runt Dennis3.jpg|Dennis as Puppy Boy Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mavis as Puppy Boy's Mother molly--60_8.jpg|Molly as Runt Mama Gru in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Gru as Umpire Horton-the-Elephant.png|Horton as Acorn Mascot norman-babcock-paranorman-2_17.jpg|Norman as Rodriguez Norm.jpg|Norm as Dog Goodman Category: Chicken Little Movie Spoofs Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Movie Spoofs Category:Chicken Little (2005) Movie Spoof